Captains Seduction
by ForeverYaoi
Summary: Byakuya visited Juushirou late at night out of concern for the captain. However, could a little tea spilling cause them to end up in an... Unexpected situation? And is Juushirou trying to SEDUCE Byakuya? Or is it Byakuya who had dirty thoughts first? Yaoi ByaXJuu. Uke Juushirou. SEDUCTIVE, NAUGHTY Juushirou. Dirty talking and other things alike. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


**Captain's Seduction: **Oneshot

**Warning: **Uh… Yaoi, lemon and a naughty Juu-chan. Also includes dirty talk.

**Pairing:** ByaJuu/ByakuyaXJuushirou. Uke-Juu.

**Setting:** 150 years before the start of the series (When Bya-chan is still… Young and hot-headed…)

_**Hope you all enjoy this… crappiness… Also, IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

**.:Third POV:.**

"Byakuya-kun? What're you doing here?" The white haired man asked as he moved to the side for the young noble to enter. It was definitely a strange thing for Byakuya to visit him at such a late hour, not to mention that the Academy was quite far away from the Ugendo and it wasn't like they were particularly close.

"I was just worried, Ukitake-taichou. I heard that you had a terrible coughing fit earlier, but looks like it was a false alarm."

"Huh? O-oh yeah! It wasn't that bad at all, just a few coughs. You must've heard an exaggerated version of the story," Ukitake laughed softly, "But looks like Byakuya-kun was worried enough to rush all the way here, you're still in your uniform!"

Byakuya blushed when he realised he _had_ lost his cool a bit and he _did_ use his newly-learned shunpo to rush to the Ugendo just to see that the object of his mind was perfectly fine… And seemingly amused too. The noble straightened up, "Well, I can see you're fine. I shall take my leave then."

Just as the younger man made a move to leave, Juushirou stopped him, "Now, now. No need to be so snappy. You're already here anyways, night as well have some tea and if it's the Academy you're worried about, I'll send a message to tell them that you'll be staying here."

Having no reason to refuse, Byakuya simply accepted the offer and sat down onto the edge of Ukitake's futon as the elder man left the room just to shortly return with a tray of tea. Juushirou sat down next to Byakuya and laid down the tray before pouring tea into the two small cups and offering one to Byakuya.

They both sat in silence for a while, quietly sipping their tea. Suddenly Juushirou spoke up, causing the raven-haired man jump and spill his tea over himself.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, Byakuya-kun. Here, let me wipe that for you," Juushirou apologized as he ran towards his wardrobe and quickly grabbed onto a handkerchief. Before Byakuya could say anything, the top of his uniform was peeled apart and a pale, soft hand holding a pure white handkerchief was wiping away at his chest.

Blushing, Byakuya stuttered, "I-I can do that by myself, Ukitake-taichou!" But the elder man paid him no heed and continued to rub his sensitive chest. Byakuya closed his eyes at the blissful feeling of the rough fabric rubbing over his nipples and soon he found himself falling backwards, his head hitting Juushirou's pillow as he moaned softly when he felt a warm wetness circling his hard nipple.

"…Taichou..?" He murmured as he lifted his head slightly to eye at the captain that was sucking away at his chest.

Juushirou gave the nipple a last nip before taking his mouth off it and raising up to see dark blue eyes staring at him in a half confused, half bewildered manner.

"What's wrong, Byakuya-kun? I thought you wanted this?" Juushirou asked, his hand creeping down to cup a rather large bulge in the Kuchiki's hakama before squeezing it tenderly. Byakuya hissed and whimpered as the elder continued his delicious torture on his tender, virgin cock.

"I-I don't want it," Byakuya shook his head madly, as if that could make his body stop reacting to the experienced, teasing hand.

"Byakuya-kun isn't being honest," Juushirou stated plainly as he began to push open the top of his yukata, "You don't have to lie to me, Byakuya-kun. I _know_ you dream of me at night." The raven-haired man swallowed thickly and his cock gave an acknowledging twitch at Juushirou's statement.

Feeling this, Juushirou leaned even closer, his lips barely an inch away from Byakuya's ear as he whispered, "Tell me, Byakuya-kun. What naughty things do you dream of doing to me? Do you dream of pushing this hard thing-," he paused and gave Byakuya's cock another squeeze, "-inside of me? Do you?"

Byakuya whimpered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the mention of his dirty fantasies of the elder man. Yes-Oh gods, yes he had imagined pushing himself into the man above him. He even liked to imagine how hot and tight Juushirou would clench around his cock, how loud he'd moan, how many thrusts it'd take to bring him over the edge.

"Byakuya-kun is such a bad boy, he wishes to pound inside me, doesn't he?" Juushirou purred as he crawled down the younger's body until he was face to face with the other's hard bulge. "Byakuya-kun, do you dream of me sucking on your hard rod? Do you? Do you want to spurt your juice inside my mouth?"

Byakuya whimpered a small 'yes please' which seemingly did not satisfy Juushirou. "What? I can't hear you, Byakuya-kun. What is it that you want?"

The Kuchiki drew a shaking breath before answering softly, "Please.. Suck me." Ukitake frowned slightly and slipped his hand into Byakuya's hakama, cupping his hot testicles and squeezing them mercilessly.

"Pardon? I don't quite understand you." Byakuya yelped at the sudden tension in his groin and bit his bottom lip at his unfulfilled desire.

Closing his eyes and tipping his head backwards, the younger finally gave in a in a loud voice, declared, "Please suck my cock. Suck it like a big lollipop."

Juushirou moaned at the boldness and he gently opened the younger's hakama, he was taken by surprise when Byakuya's cock sprang up and smacked against his face slightly.

"Bad cock," he murmured as he nibbled on its tip, tasting the delicious pre-cum that was steadily dribbling down from the slit. "Mmm, so yummy," Juushirou moaned and licked at the base of the thick, juicy cock. Byakuya hissed as he tipped his head backwards, but not for long, for he could not bear to miss out on the wonderful show. He treaded his fingers through the elder's hair and gripped it tightly when Juushirou greedily sucked in as much of that big, thick cock as he could.

Saliva dripped down Byakuya's cock and Juushirou used the hand that wasn't supporting himself to grab the base of that tasty cock and pump it as he tongued the slit.

"Is Byakuya-kun going to cum? Are you going cum for me?" Asked the white-haired man as he continued to quickly pump the gradually growing cock. "Hm? Answer me. Answer me and I'll let you cum," he whispered against the side of Byakuya's cock as he increased the speed of his hand.

"N-no! No, no, no! Not yet! Not yet!" The younger man wailed desperately and Juushirou complied by tightening his fist at the base of his cock.

"What's wrong? You don't want to cum?"

"Wanna cum inside your _mouth_, dammit," Byakuya huffed, trying to calm his breathing down.

"Oh, well sorry about that. How about I make up for it?" Juushirou then proceed to take the other's thick cock into his mouth again, but not before smacking it against his tongue a few times. This time he slurped on it and bobbed his head over the long rod, pressing his nose against black pubic hair as he deep-throated his favourite meat-stick.

"Taichou~" Byakuya moaned, feeling his climax closing in again. Juushirou fondled with his testicles and caressed them, when he felt they were tightening incredibly, he did the most evil thing anyone could ever do; he tightly grabbed the base of Byakuya's cock again but did not stop sucking on it. Instead, he sucked even harder than before and when he finally pulled back, he tortured the slit with the tip of his tongue. Roughly pushing it against the slit and cruelly nipping at the over-sensitive tip, causing the other to curse loudly.

"Taichou!" howled a very frustrated, very teary-looking Byakuya as the elder continued to torment his poor, aching cock. "Stop! No, please stop! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to _explode_!"

Juushirou smirked and wrapped his mouth around the tip as he finally let go of Byakuya's throbbing manhood. His hand pumped the sore organ as it emptied itself into his mouth. Juushirou suckled on the red tip as it spurted its final load onto his tongue.

"Mmm, this thing really is insatiable, isn't it?" Ukitake asked as he nibbled on Byakuya's half hard cock. Byakuya was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he struggled to catch his breath, but his cock perked slightly from Juushirou's comment.

"What's wrong, Byakuya-kun? Tired already?" Teased the elder as he crawled up Byakuya's body and straddled his hips. "Too bad for you, you're not resting until your cock satisfies me," he stated rather bluntly before removing all his clothes and sitting flat down on the hardening cock.

"T-taichou..?" Byakuya spluttered as Ukitake rubbed against his cock and nibbled at his neck.

Juushirou pouted. "What? Is Byakuya planning to be so selfish as to only please himself? Besides, this is still hungry," he whined as he patted the now hard cock, "I think it wants my other _mouth_ to suck it in." Ukitake whispered as he rubbed against Byakuya's cock with the cleft of his ass.

Byakuya swallowed the lump in his throat as his cock started to throb madly. "Taichou…" Whispered the younger eagerly while he bucked up against that perfect ass.

"Does Byakuya-kun only want me to rub against his cock? Or does he want me to sit down on it?"

Byakuya whimpered and nodded impatiently to which the other responded by cocking his head to the side in a mock-confused manner. Juushirou then reached behind and grabbed at the flushed cock and rubbed it at his entrance before sliding it against his cleft and moving his hips up and down, creating friction but not enough to satisfy.

"Oh? Is this what you wanted?" The elder asked innocently to which Byakuya choked on a whimper and quickly shook his head.

"N-no. P-please sit down on it. Sit on my cock, ride it nice and good."

Juushirou once again reached and grabbed Byakuya's cock, this time he not only rubbed it against his hole, but he pushed the pink tip through his tight ring of muscles. Byakuya's eyes went wide and he let out a half moan, half wail-like noise at the foreign feeling as his hands quickly grasped at slender hips only to be smacked away.

"Taichou! God, this feels-!"

"Good?" Juushirou finished off for him. Byakuya nodded furiously and his fingers clawed at the bed sheets underneath him as he resisted the desire to buck up right into that heaven that was surrounding the tip of his cock.

"Mmm," Ukitake hissed as he slid down onto the thick rod that was impaling him. "Fuck, feels good," he moaned as he bounced slightly to try and fit all of that big cock inside of him.

Byakuya let out a gurgling sound and he clenched his teeth together as the other slid further down his cock, inch by agonizing inch. Finally Juushirou bent backwards and used his hands to support him as he moved slowly up and down on Byakuya's cock.

He hissed as he slowly got up, the feeling of a thick cock stretching him and moving inside him was so… so delicious. So addictive. So addictive that before he knew it, he was furiously riding Byakuya's cock into ecstasy. If he could, he would use his hole to milk that irresistible cock dry. But being the tease that he was, the minute he cried out as climaxed all over himself, Juushirou got off Byakuya's cock and once again denied the other of his own climax.

"Sorry, but I don't think you have any sperm left to cum anyways," stated Juushirou as he got up and stretched. He was about to pretend to leave when a low growl from behind caught his attention.

"…Fucker…"

"…Pardon..?"

"You little fucker!" The raven haired male snarled, tackling the other to the ground and spreading his ass cheeks wide open. "I've had enough, you bastard!" He cried, thrusting his large cock back inside Juushirou, making the other yell out in surprise.

Byakuya spread Juushirou's legs open as he continuously pounded into the elder. "You bastard, thinking you can do all that shit to me, sucking my cock, riding my cock all you want and just leaving after you're satisfied?" The younger roared with each thrust onto Juushirou's prostate.

"O-oh god! God-! Oh fuck!" Ukitake gasped with each pound. Byakuya then pulled out and flipped him over onto his back before pushing his thighs up and viciously pushing back inside him.

"Take more of my cock, slut!" He spat out savagely, "You like that? You like the feel of my cock brutally fucking your ass?"

"Fuck~" Juushirou gasped again, his eyes wild with pleasure and his back arching right off the floor as he reached his second orgasm. "B-Byakuya-kun~ H-Have mercy… Please have mercy~! I can't take it anymore!"

"Mercy? Did you have any?!" Grunted the younger as he continued to fuck Ukitake into oblivion. "Shit. Can't go on… Any… Longer-!" Byakuya bit down onto the side of Juushirou's neck as he shot his cum inside the latter.

Collapsing onto Juushirou, Byakuya continued his attack on the elder's neck despite how exhausted he felt.

"B-Byakuya-kun, let's move to the bed," Juushirou murmured, poking the younger man. The latter sighed but complied, he got up and carried Ukitake to the bed and once again collapsed on top of him.

"Mmm, tired," he yawned, snuggling closer to Juushirou and wrapping an arm around his waist. Juushirou smiled and flicked the younger's forehead before falling asleep alongside him.

The can deal with the situation tomorrow, but right now, the most important thing is to catch up on sleep.

_**THE END**__** PLEASE REVIEW**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Yaya: My First Bleach FF! T.T It's finished! In only 2 hours! This is amongst my fastest record for this year!

Kana: O.O… Crazy chick getting excited over nothing…

Yaya: OwO Kana-chan~ Aren't ya excited that I finally wrote some shit?

Kana: Not at all. O.o

Juushirou: …What the hell is this?! OMG OMG OMG! That never happened! What's this shit?!

Yaya: Ahh! My Beloved Juu-chan! ~snuggles Juu~

Shunsui: TTwTT No ShunJuu…?

Yaya: Awww, Shun-Shun! Don't you worry! ShunJuu will be up… Someday!

Byakuya: O/O… ~no comment~

Juushirou: TTwTT My reputation… Ruined…

Yaya&Kana: 'Captains Seduction' brought to you by team YaKa! ^.^VV^.^


End file.
